1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a charger and, in particular to a car charger.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularity of modern technology products and the trend of using technology products at will, more and more people carry technology products such as mobile phone, notebook computer, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and so on. In order to supply sufficient power of these products for normal use and save precious time, people usually charge their technology products by using a car cigarette lighter socket when they are driving.
A traditional car charger comprises a charger body. An anode electrode is protruded from a front end of the charger body, and metal sheets, as cathode electrodes, are exposed out of two sides of the charger body. Plug the car charger in the car cigarette lighter socket, then the anode electrode and the cathode electrodes will connect with electrodes of the car cigarette lighter socket respectively, whereby the technology products can be charged. The charging current is usually a direct current, and a normal voltage value is 12 V.
However, technology products are required to have a thin shape and a light weight nowadays. The volume of a traditional car charger becomes small, and a preserved inner space of the charger body for accommodating metal sheets will be reduced. Hence, metal sheets must have a small size or a thin shape. Under such a situation, when the metal sheets are squeezed by a car cigarette lighter socket or a user, the metal sheets will be deformed and shrunk inward the charger body. Thus the car charger cannot plug in the cigarette lighter socket firmly. Moreover, a short circuit will happen if the metal sheets contact electronic components of the circuit board.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.